Attachment
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: Something happens during Potions class that will ultimimetly leave Harry and Draco confused about some things, such as why they're spending so much time together, and how that's making them feel....... [Draco x Harry]
1. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. Heck, I barely own anything at all, what with my lack of money...I'm broke again... :teardrop:  
****WARNING! This story contains slash! Whoo! MaleXmale! Now I haven't really gotten any yet, but lets not be flaming because you didn't read the warning, kay?**

**_UPDATE: Beta love! I'm totally getting this story beta-ed, by the lovely Baroness Nox (much thankies). The chapters will only be proofread and such, no changes to the story,but when I'm done uploading them... Well, you get to wait and see. There may be more. Xp  
New A/Ns shall be in italics._**

**Anyway...So. Yet another fic that I have started and will probably never finish. Oh well. That's just life. Man, I hate those stupid ruler lines you have to add. Why can't we just divide the sections with lots of little - like we used to? Or asterisks. Yeah, that's why I got mad this one time. We can't use asterisks any more. It sux...**

**Attachment  
****Chapter One - Accidents Happen**

"Wow," Harry muttered, staring up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. "I never imagined how good it would feel to be back."

"Uh-huh," Ron agreed, sitting down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. "It would be _totally _perfect if we didn't have N.E.W.T.s this year."

Hermione sighed. "But we do. And you guys had better work hard for them," she said. "What your future job is could depend on these scores."

"We know, 'Mione," Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "You've been telling us all summer."

"Well, I just wanted to get the importance through — "

"We've been repeating you in our sleep, Hermione! You can give it a rest!"

Harry subtly tuned out Ron's and Hermione's argument and gazed around the Great Hall, taking in the old sights. His last year here. He was going to miss the place. Slowly, Harry's gaze settled on a certain Slytherin who had just made his way into the Hall. 'But most definitely not him...'

Draco Malfoy laughed at something one of his house-mates said, looking over at the Gryffindor table. Harry felt Malfoy's eyes meet his, and they glared at each other for a moment before each looking away.

"You okay, mate?" Ron interrupted Harry's silence.

"Huh?" Harry started. "Wha - yeah. Sorry. Just zoned out for a second there."

"Well, you better not be doing that in class," Hermione chided him. "Don't be counting on me to take your notes for you. Especially now that we're mostly taking different classes."

"Hermione, you say that every year," Ron reminded her.

"Yes, but this year I might be serious."

oooOOooo

The next day dawned a little too early for Harry's tastes, but he nevertheless got out of bed on time, with a little nagging from Ron. They made their way downstairs to meet with Hermione and head down to the Great Hall to get their breakfast and schedules.

"Aw!" exclaimed Ron as he inspected his schedule. "I won't see you at all on Mondays!"

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "Double Potions, Astronomy, and Transfiguration."

"But we'll be in the same Defence Against the Dark Arts class," Hermione said. "Charms too."

"And we have the same Care of Magical Creatures on Thursday," Harry added, trying to cheer Ron up. "Just look at the bright side. You don't have to take Potions any more."

"True..." Ron mused, having decided to take up a profession in the magical creature business. Harry had decided to try for a job as an auror, and Hermione was being particularly headstrong, and learning to become a Healer.

"I can't believe I have to see Snape AND Malfoy first thing Monday morning," Harry groaned, getting up to go to their first classes of the day.

"You should be used to it by now, mate," Ron shrugged apologetically. "At least Hermione'll be with you."

"Yeah... But that won't make Snape any more bearable."

Snape stormed into the dungeons a minute after the bell had rung looking quite angry. He slammed a stack of papers onto his desk, took a deep breath, and turned to face the class, who were looking very frightened indeed.

"Well..." Snape hissed. "It seems we have a slight change of plans. For some reason, the old fool we have for a headmaster wants you blockheads to start off with a Bonding potion instead of the usual thing we had planned." He glared at everyone in the room, as if it were their fault.

"This is a very complicated and elaborate potion; I wouldn't think any of you could make it...But here we are. I'll give you all class to work on it. The instructions are on the board – " He waved his wand and writing appeared on the chalkboard. " – so you know what to do. I expect everyone to turn in _something_ by the end of class, so I can judge how much I need to teach you. Get started."

The was a long silence as nobody moved.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! I don't care who you work with!" Snape snapped, throwing his hands up into the air. The class took this as a signal to get moving.

Harry dolefully got to work, setting up his cauldron next to Hermione's and Neville's, who, surprisingly, had gotten into Snape's N.E.W.T. class as well. He was also unfortunately near Malfoy, who was occasionally snickering in their direction.

After a few minutes, Neville muttered to Hermione, "Wait, what do I do with this?"

Hermione gave a sort of exasperated sigh, but leaned over to help him. Harry didn't really pay attention to them until Hermione cried out, "Neville, you were supposed to separate — !"

But what he was supposed to separate never got through, because at that moment, Neville's cauldron erupted in a wave of purple smoke and goo. Harry let out a yelp as he got sprayed head on by the concoction. When the smoke cleared, Snape was hovering over them, a frown plastered on his face.

"Why..." he muttered, shaking his head. "Why is it always you, Longbottom?" Neville whimpered as Snape surveyed the damage. "Who got most of the hit?"

Harry raised his hand tentatively, eyes going wide as Malfoy raised his. Snape sighed heavily. "Longbottom, Granger, clean this up. You two...come with me. Everyone else, back to work!"

The two boys slowly followed the Potions master out to the hallway. He paused, scrutinizing them both. Finally, he said,

"Malfoy. Think something about Potter. And use his name."

Malfoy looked startled. But apparently did what he was told, as Harry heard a voice float through his head.

'_Potter is such a moron...'_

Harry glared at him, not bothering to think why he was hearing Malfoy's thoughts.

"Potter, you repeat what you just heard. Using Malfoy's name."

'_Malfoy is such a moron...'_

Malfoy's eyes widened even more. "What the — No way. What just happened?"

"As much as I suspected..." Snape murmured. "Look. You two just had a Bonding potion splashed on you. An incomplete Bonding potion. You DO know what that is, right?"

Harry and Malfoy gave him a blank look.

Snape rolled his eyes. "It means you two are bound to each other. If one of you thinks something using the other's name, the other person will hear it too. There are also some other effects, like receiving the other's emotions or dreams. I don't know how much of the potion was complete, but it seems that the first effects are working."

"Wh-what!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. "I can't be 'bound' to Malfoy! That's disgusting!"

Malfoy shot him a glare, slightly annoyed. "Oh yeah, because it's _much_ better being bound to you, Potter!"

"Isn't there an antidote?" Harry pleaded, turning back to Snape.

Snape shook his head. "I'm not quite so sure. There _is_ an antidote, but the purpose of that is to counteract the ingredients of the Bonding potion. If not all the right ingredients were in the potion, then the antidote probably won't work."

"You mean we're stuck together!" Harry and Malfoy exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm afraid so, boys... At least until we can figure something out."

* * *

**Eh? Well? A sort of short chapter, but oh well. I didn't want to put it all up at once. So, gimmie reviews, please? They're so encouraging... Hint hint. lol.**

**_Um?_**


	2. Premonition

**Disclaimer: Nyah...All I own is the totally sucky plot...**

**Weehee! I can't believe I got so many reviews in just one day! Wow, I must be special. Thanks so much everyone! I love you all!  
****Chibi-Alania - That's not a bad idea... lol. can't beliveI didn't think of that!  
Cithara - yeah,i usually suck at first chapters because inever have any idea what to do for them.and yes, the characters are a little OOC. but you read it anyway. Thanks**

**Well, here's chapter two. I really should try and make these longer... Or do you think they're an okay length?**

**Attachment  
****Chapter Two - Premonition**

"I don't believe this! The second day here, and I'm bound to Malfoy for god knows how long!"

'_It's not going so hot for me either, Potter...' _Malfoy's retort drifted into his head. Harry shuddered. He was going to have to stop doing that.

Ron shook his head sympathetically. "Must be tough..."

Neville, who had been apologizing for the rest of the period, still looking thoroughly unhappy. "I am so sorry, Harry. I really didn't mean — "

"I know, Neville," Harry sighed. "It wasn't your fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Have you have any problems with the effects so far?" Hermione asked him, ever the diligent student."

"Well, other than the insults we were passing back and forth in Potions, I've heard nothing else. And I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything to him" Harry replied, lying a bit. He didn't want to make Neville feel any worse than he already did.

"Good. Maybe if I research this a little, I can help think up an antidote," she smiled. Harry nodded his head gratefully.

"Thanks. Anything would help. I really appreciate it," he said. "As soon as possible."

* * *

Later that evening, after a long day of watching what he was thinking and worrying over how he would get separated from Malfoy, Harry was grateful to go to bed early. It was too much of a hassle, dwelling on this bonding potion thing. He needed a good night's sleep. 

_Harry was standing in a dark, eerie room that he couldn't seem to place. The blinds were drawn shut, the only light coming from a melting candle on the wall. In the room were two people he DID recognize: Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort himself._

_Harry tried to cry out, but found that he couldn't make a sound. Or move for that matter. He was just standing there. Harry glanced around the room, trying to figure out what was happening. Was it another one of his premonition-type dreams? Or just a regular old dream?_

_Voldemort was telling Malfoy Sr. something, so softly that Harry couldn't hear what he was saying. Malfoy looked precariously frightened, as if he knew what was coming next. As Voldemort drew out his wand, Malfoy let out a quick breath and Harry knew what was coming as well._

"_We do not tolerate failures so easily, Lucius..." Voldemort hissed. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_The blinding green light filled the room, and the last thing Harry saw of Mr. Malfoy before he collapsed in a heap were his pale gray eyes, so startlingly like his son's. _

_Then he blacked out._

* * *

Harry was determined to ignore the strange dream and go to class undisturbed. Aside from telling Ron and Hermione, he did nothing else. But when he had the same dream the next night, and the night after that, he knew something was up. So, the four days after he had the first dream, Harry walked determinedly up to Malfoy during Thursday morning breakfast. 

"Malfoy," he said, as Draco Malfoy turned around in his seat.

"Hm?" Malfoy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you," Harry answered. "Preferably alone." He glanced disdainfully at the rest of the Slytherins who were listening in to the conversation.

Malfoy shrugged and got up, beckoning Harry to follow him to the doors where no one could hear them unless they got up. "So what is it?"

"Have you been having any strange dreams lately?" Harry asked, getting right to the point.

"And why would you want to know?" Malfoy smirked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Because," Harry snapped, disregarding the Malfoy's smirk, "I've been having dreams about your dad." Harry paused as Malfoy's smirk grew wider, and he blushed. "That didn't come out right. I mean, like premonition-type dreams."

"So?" Malfoy said. "Why would I care?"

"Because I haven't had any of these sort of dreams for almost two years," Harry responded. "And now, all of a sudden, I'm having them again. I think it's because of that Bonding potion."

"To answer your question, no, I have not been having dreams about my father." He smirked again. "Why, what was in them?"

"Well, if my dream is real, then your dad is dead."

Harry saw Malfoy look surprised for a moment, but that moment quickly disappeared.

"We shouldn't look too much into it," he shrugged. "After all, you DO have a tendency to over-exaggerate things."

Harry glared at Malfoy, but the two of them said no more as they went back to their respective tables amongst the whispers of the students. The mail had just arrived when Harry sat down.

"Anything good?" he asked, helping himself to some toast.

Hermione was staring at the newspaper cover in shock. Ron, having more control over his reaction than her, yanked it out of her hands and shoved it into Harry's hands.

_**Death in the Ministry  
**__Lucius Malfoy found dead in his three-story mansion_

* * *

"Oh my god," Hermione was still muttering later that day. "I can't believe it. But you haven't had any sort of dreams like this for a while!" 

"I know, Hermione," Harry muttered. "I suspect the bonding potion."

"Yes, that's probably the most likely cause...something in it stirred up your link with Voldemort, or maybe being connected with Malfoy... How was he, by the way?"

"What? How would I know? I haven't talked to him all day," Harry replied. "Besides, why would I care?"

"Because, you should," Hermione scolded him. "It doesn't matter who, if _anybody_ loses a family member, you should comfort them."

"I'm not going to _comfort_ _him_." Harry made a face. "But, I guess I can talk to him...maybe about the bonding thing."

"Good idea. I heard he was going to the library," Hermione informed him.

"What, did you plan this all out ahead of time?"

"Of course not, silly. Now go."

And Harry snuck out of the common room before Hermione could do anything more drastic.

Down in the library, Harry found Malfoy sitting alone in a corner, book spread open on his lap. He didn't _look_ very upset.

"Oi," Harry greeted the blonde.

Malfoy looked up from his book, startled. "Oh, it's just you, Potter. What do you want?"

Harry was surprised to hear the statement echo through his head. It must be because Malfoy used his name. Wait, did that mean that the stuff he discussed with Hermione could be heard by Malfoy too? Or just the sentences with his name?

Harry glowered as he sat down in the armchair across from Malfoy. "Geez, that's nice. Hermione badgered me into coming to find you and see how you were."

"Why?"

"Stupid. Because your dad died."

"Oh. That. I know, it's too bad."

"T-too bad? Even if you didn't like your father, you could at least feel sorry!"

"Well, I don't. But thank's for checking anyway, so go away."

"What is with you! Don't you have a _shred_ of human emotion?"

"I guess not."

The two sat facing each other, eyes locked in an angry staring contest. Malfoy's cold gray eyes managed to stare down Harry's soft green ones, and he looked away quickly.

"Fine. If you want it that way, I'll go," he growled, getting up.

"...I appreciate it..."

Harry paused and turned around. "Huh?"

"Even if Granger did force you to come, I appreciate it," Malfoy repeated, placing the book he had been reading on the table next to his chair. Harry could see now that the book was titled, _Premonitions and Forewarning_.

"Read anything interesting?" Harry asked, pointing to the book.

"Not really. I guess what I really should be looking up is the Bonding potion. Anything to get us apart."

"Yeah...Hermione said she was working on it..."

"Great," Malfoy said derisively. "The wonder woman of Hogwarts is on our side."

"Hey — "Harry started, but Malfoy held up his hands.

"Chill. I was just joking." He smiled and let out a small laugh.

Harry stared. That was the first that he had ever seen him smile without that nasty look on his face. Malfoy really wasn't that bad looking when he was smiling...

"Are you checking me out?" Malfoy asked, grinning even more at Harry's spreading blush.

"No way! I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said sharply.

"Yes you do. You said I really wasn't that bad looking when I smiled," Malfoy replied. As Harry's blush got an even darker shade of red than Ron could ever go, he reached out a hand and pulled off Harry's glasses, laughing. "It's alright. Everyone does that eventually."

"Hey! Give me those!" Harry exclaimed, making a grab for his glasses. Malfoy however, held them up out of Harry's reach.

"Why? This is much more fun," he smiled.

"Bastard," Harry muttered, attempting to snatch his glasses out of Malfoy's grip.

"That was a bit harsh now, don't you — "

Malfoy never finished the sentence, because at that moment Harry managed to grab hold of his glasses. However, he tripped over a stool in the process, falling forward onto Malfoy. The two landed in the armchair in a very awkward position.

The two lay there, too stunned to do anything. Harry could hear Malfoy's unsteady breathing, his head being pressed up against Malfoy's chest. After a moment, they seemed to realize what they were doing. Harry gasped, feeling Malfoy's hips rub against his own as Malfoy tried to get up. It felt, surprisingly good...

"God, Potter! You're such a klutz!" Malfoy sputtered, shoving Harry's glasses back at him. Harry took them quickly, shoving them back on.

"Me? You're the one that took my glasses in the first place! It's your fault!" he snapped back.

They stood there for another minute, not saying anything, until —

"Whatever," Malfoy muttered. I'm going back to my house. Tell Granger good luck with the antidote."

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied, and followed Malfoy out of the library and then headed up to his own house. He really needed a cold shower, and he didn't like the reason why.

* * *

**Neh? Everyone's so OOC... sighs. Oh well. They only get worse... I'm so stupid. Anyway, reviews please?**


	3. Discussions and Duels

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now. If not, I'm ashamed of you... lol**

**Wow. Chapter three. Shortrandom crappy chapter. Beware the OOC! I am horrible at this. But it's fun, so who cares? Love all the reviews, by the way. You guys are really encouraging me. I love you all! **

**Attachment  
****Chapter Three - Discussions and Duels**

"Aw, Harry, that is so adorable!" Ginny squealed, clasping her hands together.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. The two of them were sitting up in Harry's dorm room, talking. Ever since Ginny told him she had gotten over him in the fourth year, the two had become extremely close as friends, Harry telling her almost everything. Today he was explaining what had happened down in the library the other night, refraining from even mentioning Malfoy's name in case he heard it in his mind.

"No, it is NOT adorable," he muttered, staring up at the hangings over his bed. "I'm guessing I'm just feeling...odd...because of that stupid potion."

"Don't be in denial! You're desperately in love with him, and right after we're done talking you're going to go down and confess everything to him!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air and falling forward onto Harry's chest.

"Omph," Harry grunted. "You're getting fat. And no, I am not desperately in love with Mal – him," he corrected himself. "You're delusional."

"No, I'm Ginny. It's easier to spell. Also, I am not fat. I'm 'obtuse'. That's such a funny word, obtuse," Ginny giggled. "And if you're not in love with that pig-headed ferret, then my name's not Virginia Weasley."

"I thought you just said you were Ginny."

"Same dif."

Harry sighed again, closing his eyes. "I just don't know what to do..."

"Why don't you wait a bit?" Ginny suggested, calming down. "Get to know him a bit better. Now that you've got that potion holding you together, you'll probably be spending a bit of time together."

"I hope not..." Harry moaned.

"Speaking of that potion...You can talk telepathically, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Sweet! Send him a message!" Ginny commanded him excitedly.

"Ginny, I am not a telephone."

"Oh, please?"

"Why on earth would you want to send Malfoy a telepathic message?"

'_I dunno, Potter. Why would you even be discussing it with one of your little Gryffindor friends?'_

'_Malfoy! How much did you hear?'_

'_Just the message part. I swear, I will never get you Gryffindors.'_

'_Hey. You didn't use my name.'_

'_So? You didn't use mine.'_

'_Well, I still heard it.'_

'_That's because we're willingly talking, you dolt.'_

"Hey!" Ginny interrupted us. "You're talking to him, aren't you? What're you talking about?"

"Nothing, Ginny," Harry muttered. _'Malfoy, I'm busy. So I'm going to stop talking to you now.'_

'_Who ever said you had to reply to me?'_

"Anyway, Ginny, -- "

'_By the way,' _Draco interrupted. _'Who's getting fat?'_

'_What?' _Harry asked, stunned.

'_When you were talking earlier. You said someone was getting fat, the same time you were denying your love for me.'_

Harry was seething.

'_By the way, even though you can't see me, I'm smirking right now,' _Draco laughed.

'_Why you little, ignorant, ferret-faced son of a - '_

'_Now, now, language, potty boy.'_

'_You know what? I'm going to ignore you now. Bye.' _

Ginny was staring intently at Harry, whose face was a mask of rage. "Uh...sorry?"

"For what?" Harry asked, losing all former emotions as he looked up at Ginny.

"For getting you in trouble with Malfoy..."

"It's nothing," Harry replied. "Come on, it's getting late. You should be back in your dorm before the guys get back from dinner."

"Whatever..." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just remember, if you need someone to talk to..."

"Yeah. I won't turn to _him_."

* * *

After making sure Ginny didn't follow him, Harry slipped out of the portrait hole and headed down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. He needed some fresh air, and the sunset in the fall was really relaxing to him. He wandered around the gardens, finally finding himself down by the lake. 

"God, this is so screwed up..." Harry muttered to himself, leaning back against a tree on the water's edge.

"You're telling me?" someone answered from above him. Harry started and looked up.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry groaned. The stupid prat seemed to be everywhere he went nowadays.

The blonde smirked, looking down at Harry from his position up in the tree. "Just watching the sunset," he replied. "And reading up on this bonding potion, unlike _someone_ I will not mention."

"Well sorry," Harry rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I have a social life."

"Hey," Malfoy pouted, swinging his legs back and forth over the side of the branch he was sitting on, "there's no need to be hostile. All in good fun, right?"

Harry just glowered suspiciously back at him. "What did you learn about the potion?"

"Well..." Malfoy drawled, flipping the book he was holding open. "It says that the effects of this potion are not permanent, unless made specifically that way."

"That's good then!"

"Except, your stupid friend messed it up exactly the way it needs to be made to be permanent."

"Oh god..."

"Don't worry, though. Professor Snape and Granger can probably mix up an antidote."

"I hope. This is so not fun. I've already filled my quota of amount of time I have to put up with you."

Malfoy ignored this comment. "The purpose of this potion is supposed to be a good one...Yeah right. According to this book we should be able to talk telepathically, share emotions and dreams, do junctured magic and lots of other, random things that are no help at all to me or you. Oh hey, and when one of us feels pain, the other will too! So don't go falling off your broomstick or anything, and die, alright?"

"Wait," Harry interrupted him. "What's junctured magic?"

"What, are you daft? No, don't answer that. Junctured magic is when two wizards - sometimes a whole group - are able to combine their magic and make it more effective."

"So we could like, lift up the tree you're sitting in with Wingardium Leviosa or something?"

"In theory, yes," Malfoy replied, snapping the book shut. "But we are not going to try, because junctured magic requires physical contact, and I'm not going to be holding your hand any time soon."

"But wouldn't it be cool, being able to do things like that?" Harry argued. "Not the holding hands part, I mean. The magic."

"Sure, if you're a weak little wizard like you," Malfoy responded, jumping down from his perch and landing gracefully on the grass beside Harry. "But when you're powerful like me, who needs it?"

"I'm not weak. You'll never know how much stronger I am til you fight me," Harry challenged Malfoy. "Care to find out?"

"What the heck? We were getting along so nicely too...Now you're challenging me to a duel? You've got to be kidding," Malfoy scoffed.

"No, I'm not. How about...if I win, we get to try this junctured magic thing," Harry said. "And if you win..."

"I get the pleasure of beating your ass?" Malfoy smirked. "Really now, if all you want is to hold my hand, I won't stop you..."

"Erg, no you idiot! I. Do. Not. Want. To. Hold. Your. Hand!"

"Whatever you say," Malfoy shrugged, pulling out his wand. "Let's do this. It'll be a big waste of my time, but hey."

Harry glared at him, also taking out his wand. There was a short pause, then,

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"DIFFINDO!"

The two bursts of light flew at each other, met in the middle, erupted into a mass of sparkles, and disappeared.

"Okay...That was weird," Harry stated finally, after staring at the space where the spells had collided. Malfoy was already leafing through the book on the ground.

"Oh shit. That was one of the stupidest things I ever did," he muttered, slapping the book.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because! 'Wizards bonded together with this potion should not attempt any magic against each other. If they do so, there could be an untimely and unfortunate backlash.'"

"In other words..."

"We could have been blown up if those spells were any stronger!" Malfoy shouted at the Gryffindor.

"Oh. Sorry then."

"Sorry my ass! God, I don't know why I bother talking to you!"

"Now wait a minute!" Harry shouted back, getting annoyed. "You agreed to it. If you were so smart, you should have known what not to do!"

"Don't you go blaming anything on me!" Malfoy snapped. "Everything that happens to you seems to be my fault!"

"I never said that! Now you're making things up." Harry glared angrily at the Slytherin, fists clenched tight. "I'm going in." He turned on his heel, marching back up to the castle. Halfway there, he paused, feeling faint. "What the..." he murmured, as a sharp pain ran through his head and something burned acidly on his arm. He fell to his knees and blacked out.

_

* * *

_

**Cliff-type-hanger! haha! If you want more I demand reviews! Well, I actually have to think up what happens next, but I'll get to that! This is going to end up being a really weird story. I don't know how soon I'll be able to put up the next chapter, me being a lazy, retarded person who puts things off til the day their do. So...keep your fingers crossed.**


	4. A Grim Discovery

**Disclaimer: Hmm... So... Don't own nothing. Except for crappy semi-plot thing. **

**You guys have all been making my day! Thanks tons for the reviews. It's so cool. Anyway, I have mapped out a sort of plot thing where this is going. So I say I've made some progress. lol**

**Attachment  
****Chapter Four - A Grim Discovery**

Harry woke up slowly, the light hurting his eyes as he opened them.

"Unh?" he groaned, head pounding. He sat up gingerly, looking around. He was lying on a large green and silver canopy bed, the room surrounding him was also decorated in similar colors. "Oh shit, what happened?"

"You fainted, Potter," Malfoy said, entering the room and startling the Gryffindor. "You've been out for at least an hour."

"What? Why?" Harry muttered, rubbing his face. The pain in his head was gradually subsiding, but the burning feeling on his arm was still there. "I didn't do anything..." he slowly trailed off, looking over at Malfoy, who didn't seem to notice as he was still talking.

"I have no clue. Something happened to your head. But I felt it too, that was really bad. So I was going to drag you to the Hospital Wing," he continued, " but you were too heavy to carry. My room was closer. Plus, when I got you through the Entrance Hall, you started convulsing or something. You — " He stopped, noticing Harry's stare. "What?"

"Let me see your left arm," Harry demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Malfoy tried to act nonchalant, but Harry could see the fear starting to form in his eyes.

"I'm just curious. When I blacked out, my arm hurt. Actually, it still hurts. So, because of that bonding potion, we're supposed to feel the same pain, right?"

"I — I didn't feel anything there," Malfoy denied the claims.

"Come on, then a peek won't hurt," Harry assured him, getting off of the bed. Malfoy paled, if even possible, and tried to move back inconspicuously. "Why are you moving away?"

"I'm not," Malfoy said, now visibly panicked. Harry backed him into the wall, grabbing his wrist. Holding him down with his other arm, Harry twisted Malfoy's arm around and slid his sleeve up. There on his pallid forearm was a fading black Dark Mark.

"I knew it," Harry hissed, eyes moving from Malfoy's arm to his face. "You're a Death Eater."

"Look, you've got this all wrong! Let me explain," Malfoy said desperately, trying to wrestle away.

"Why should I?" Harry questioned sharply, not letting go. "You don't deserve it."

"I never wanted to be a Death Eater!" Malfoy explained. "It was all my parents' idea! I've had my name down since I was born. I swear..." His light gray eyes seemed to plead to him to listen. Harry's gaze softened.

"We'll see..." he muttered, releasing Malfoy. "I — My god, what is wrong with my arm?" He frowned, rolling up his sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked, seeing the dazed look on Harry's face. "Oh my..." They both stared in disbelief at the newly formed Dark Mark on Harry's forearm.

"Oh no. No way. There is NO WAY I am going to go around with this _thing_ on my arm," Harry spat in contempt.

"How do you think I feel?" Malfoy said softly.

"We are going to see Dumbledore," Harry declared, pulling his sleeve down.

"No!" Malfoy stopped him, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Even he doesn't know about mine!"

"You're kidding me," Harry said. "So there could be a ton of Jr. Death Eaters that he doesn't know about?"

Malfoy was silent.

"This thing could be dangerous! To me and the school. But mostly me! I need to get it off!" Harry demanded.

"I don't think it's possible you can...but I know one person we could talk to..." Malfoy started. "But you might not like it."

* * *

"There is no way I am going to ask Snape for help," Harry protested as Malfoy stopped in front of the Potion teacher's office. 

"Come on, give it a rest," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You want help with that thing, right? We don't even know how it got there."

"I have a pretty good idea..." Harry muttered, glaring at Malfoy as he knocked on the door.

"It's open," Severus Snape called in response. Malfoy dragged Harry inside. Snape was sitting at his desk, mulling over a large textbook. He looked up, mildly surprised at seeing the Gryffindor and the Slytherin together voluntarily. "Yes?"

"We're having some problems," Malfoy started. He glanced around. "Your office is safe, right?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "How big are these, problems, Mr. Malfoy?"

"This big," Harry growled, pushing up his sleeve and presenting the older man his forearm, where the Dark Mark was still faintly visible.

"Good god, Potter," he rasped, going noticeably paler. "When did you --- ?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Harry snapped, letting his sleeve fall back in place. "We don't know exactly how it happened."

"Then tell me everything you do know," Snape said. "From the beginning."

* * *

An hour later, the three of them were still sitting in Snape's office, Harry and Malfoy finally having finished their story. Snape thought for a moment, then asked, 

"Potter, when you blacked out, do you remember anything at all? Any voices in your head, or images? Or even something that you did yourself?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. One second I was out on the grounds, the next I was inside finding out that I had this _thing_ on my arm!"

"Well...The best thing I can think of at the moment is that the Dark Lord summoned you, Draco, with your Dark Mark, and since you were bonded..." He paused. "But the mark did not burn on my arm... So somehow he had to be contacting only you."

"You don't think he knows about the bonding thing, do you?" Malfoy asked.

"No, probably not," Harry shook his head. "Unless you've told him. Maybe it had something to do with your father."

"My father?" Malfoy looked over at him.

"He's dead, remember? And I had that premonition..." he trailed off, recalling something. "Oh shit. I forgot to tell you in detail. I think Voldemort killed your father."

"What?" the two Slytherins gaped at once.

"He was talking about Malfoy failing at something, and then he killed him..." Harry told them.

Snape slammed a hand down on the desk. "That's it!" He quickly strode over to his corner bookshelf, scanning the titles. "No...perhaps...but it's not accessible..." As if remembering the two boys were still here, he turned to them and said, "You may go now. I have some work to do. If you find out anything new, tell me at once."

Harry and Malfoy glanced over at each other, shrugging. As they exited the room, they heard Snape call out, "And don't tell Dumbledore."

* * *

"This is so not going to be a good year..." Harry moaned, leaning against the wall a few corridors down from the Potion's room. "What a wonderful way to graduate Hogwarts..." 

"Hey, it's only the beginning," Malfoy tried to console him, sitting lightly on a windowsill. "We might be able to solve it soon."

"Doesn't look like it. This is probably just going to get more complicated." He groaned and put his face in his hands. "I wish we had never done this potion..."

"It's not that bad..." Malfoy whispered. "I sort of like it."

Harry lifted his face up, staring at the pale blonde. "What did you say?"

Malfoy flushed slightly, as if unaware he had said that out loud. "I mean, why did we start this rivalry in the first place?"

Harry opened his mouth as if to answer, found he couldn't, then promptly shut it again. "I...don't know..." he admitted.

"Exactly. Why should we still be fighting if we're going to be stuck together for who knows how long?"

"You do have a good point..." Harry muttered. "But what would our friends say if we stopped attacking each other at every moment?"

"Who cares? Do you?"

"Actually, I do care if my friends like me or not, thank you very much," Harry responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Hey Malfoy. When Voldemort summoned you, did you go?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head, lips tight in a frown.

"Then you know he's going to be angry at you when you see him again."

Malfoy didn't answer, and Harry decided to drop the subject.

"Shouldn't we be going back to our houses? It's getting kind of late."

"I suppose..."

They headed down the hallway together in silence. When they came to the passage where they were to split off in separate directions, Malfoy paused and said,

"Do you want to start over?"

"Huh?" Harry looked baffled.

"You know, with our introductions. Maybe this acquaintance could come with some sort of benefit," Malfoy suggested.

Harry contemplated about this for a moment, then finally gave in and stuck his hand out to shake. "Alright. We'll see how this goes."

"We'll see..." Malfoy smirked, taking Harry's hand in his own.

But instead of shaking the Gryffindor's hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Goodnight, _Harry_."

And he disappeared down the hallway before Harry could even register what he had done.

* * *

**TBC...mwahaha. getting into the slashiness now. oh joy. Welp, review then, so I can see your comments.**


	5. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Eh...woohoo, don't own nothing, don't sue, all that jazz...**

**Wow, I feel bad. I'm finally getting comments from people who _don't_ think I'm writing horribly OOC, and I go and put up this chapter. Yay. Well, oh well. It had to happen. Everyone goes crazy eventually. Also, please point out anything that's badly typoed or whatever. I do that alot.**

**Attachment  
****Chapter Five - Confessions**

The next morning, after Harry had made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower still in shock about what Malfoy had done, the Dark Mark on his arm had completely vanished. It still felt funny, however, but Harry ignored it.

Down in the Great Hall, he made the mistake of telling Ginny about the previous night.

"He did _what_!" Ginny yelped incredulously, causing everyone at her end of the table to stare at her.

"Shh, calm down!" Harry hissed, avoiding looking at anyone. Slowly, they turned back to what they were doing. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"This is just too much of a lovely coincidence!" Ginny whispered back, ignoring him. "That time in the library, how he's helping you with that mark, taking you to his room when you fainted..." She was practically radiating glee. "And he kissed you goodnight!"

She said this last part louder than intended, and Seamus glanced over at them. "Who kissed you goodnight?"

"No one," Harry replied, glaring at Ginny. "She's making things up." Seamus shrugged and went back to talking to Dean. "God, Ginny..." Harry groaned. "It's not like it was even on the lips or anything. You exaggerate everything."

"You just exaggerated that."

"We've just decided to try and work together for once..."

"If you say so..." Ginny smiled mischievously.

oooOOooo

As Harry and Hermione sat studying in the library later that evening, Malfoy approached them with a book in hand.

"I may have found something," he said, setting the open book in front of Hermione, who jumped, startled.

"For what?" Harry asked quizzically.

"The bonding potion, Potter," Malfoy explained tonelessly. "It's a really old book, 'Potion's That Go Wrong: What You Can and Can't Do.' But I found something on the antidote. Thought you should look at it."

Hermione was already pouring over it, eyes shining. "Yes..." she murmured. "This might just work. I'll have to go check with Professor Snape." And with that final note she was out of the library in seconds.

"God, I love her," Malfoy muttered, watching her receding back vanish and sitting down in the chair she had been sitting in.

"Huh?" Harry said, thinking he had misheard him.

"I mean, if I had tossed that book in front of one of my friends and told them to step to it, they'd complain and refuse. But she, she just rushes off without me even asking."

"It just means you need new friends," Harry grinned. "But yeah, Hermione's like that... By the way, when you said 'love' you meant ' respect in the highest regards', right?"

"Yeah," Malfoy smirked.

Harry paused, deciding to change the subject. "So, what was with you last night?"

"Huh?"

"You know...with the whole...hand...thing." He blushed slightly, looking away from the Slytherin so he wouldn't see.

"Aw, you're blushing, Potter," Malfoy observed, smiling facetiously. "We can read each other's emotions now, remember?"

Harry flushed even more. "Just answer the question, okay?"

"Alright, keep your shirt on..." Malfoy contemplated this for a moment. "It just seemed like...the right thing to do," he said slowly. "Because the longer I'm bonded with you, the more I seem to want to...know you better."

'_Much better,'_ he finished with a thought, as if he couldn't bear to say it out loud. _'You're not the worst guy in the world, Potter.'_

Harry sat there, stunned. Malfoy had lost it.

"I'm not losing it!" Malfoy argued. "Okay, maybe I am! You know, if it weren't for this stupid potion, none of this would be happening!" He lapsed into silence, breathing heavily.

Harry could feel the anger pulsing through the blonde boy, other unidentifiable emotions mixed in. He looked ashamedly at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Malfoy snapped back. "Ruining my life?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Hell, I don't even call you by your first name, I technically shouldn't be sorry for anything. It wasn't even my potion that blew up! And I'm the one getting the worse end of the deal! My visions are coming back to me, I've got the bloody Dark Mark on my arm, and if anyone found out we were connected, it could spell major disaster for the wizarding world! But here I am, telling you I'm sorry.

"Because you know what? You think you're better than everyone and have no need to say sorry to anyone. At least you have someone to blame now, huh, if I take responsibility? Might as well blame your raging teenage hormones on me as well! Because you're better than me! Mr. Draco Malfoy, Head Boy and perfect little Slytherin suck-up! I don't know how anyone can stand you! You're an ignorant, bitchy, little prep who doesn't care about anything else!"

The flow of angry emotions seemed to subside around them as Malfoy calmed down, taking in the seething Gryffindor's words. But just as soon as those disappeared, an aura of sadness washed over the two. Malfoy swallowed hard, blinking back tears. Harry stared at him. Why on earth was he crying?

"Oh god, this is so stupid," Malfoy muttered, trying desperately to hold back tears. "Here I am, being yelled at by someone who barely even knows me, and I want to cry. What's worse, most – no, all – of what you said is right." He grinned weakly at Harry. "Do you know I haven't cried for two and a half years? Not once. Not once..." He put his face in his hands and sobbed.

Harry didn't know what to do. It had been bad enough when Cho had broken down in front of him, but what was he supposed to do with Malfoy? Trying to let his consoling side take over, he cautiously put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. To his surprise, this act prompted Malfoy to lean over and press his face into Harry's collarbone.

Harry felt his face get warm slightly. This was crazy. Wasn't he just shouting at Malfoy how much he hated him? "Er..."

"Remember how I said I didn't care about my dad earlier?" Malfoy said quietly, sobs receding slowly. "I, I lied I bit. Not about him, I still hate his guts." He chucked softly into Harry's neck. "But my mum...she must be devastated. She was so devoted to him... He didn't deserve her..." He trailed off, breathing difficult from crying so hard.

"At least you got to know your parents," Harry sighed, running a hand through Malfoy's silky hair instinctively. "Even if one of them was an evil git."

"Can I call you Harry?" Malfoy asked suddenly, looking up at Harry's startled face.

"If, if you want to," he replied.

"Will you call me Draco?"

"Sure..." For some reason Harry felt like Malf – no, Draco – had never really had someone he could just talk to. And that was something the both of them really needed. Maybe Draco had once talked about everything with his mother, just like he had always turned to his godfather for advice. But now that he was gone...

"Someone just to talk to...?" Draco whispered, speculating over the idea. "That's not so bad..." He smiled and hugged Harry amicably. Harry felt oddly at peace with the fair-haired, slender boy pressed against his chest.

And then the peace was totally and utterly destroyed by Madame Pince, who chased them out of the library reprimanding that the library was not a place for 'lovey-doveyness'.

The two boys laughed as they walked leisurely down the hall, poking fun at the stodgy old librarian.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said, the name feeling odd on his tongue. "Do 'ya wanna come down to my room for a bit?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, but then answered, "Sure."

oooOOooo

Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of Draco's large four-poster bed. It sucked, that Draco got his own room and he didn't. They had been just talking for the past hour, pausing now for a bathroom break.

"You should have tried harder for Head Boy," Draco smiled, coming in from the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure. Just what I needed. More responsibilities," Harry said sarcastically.

"You never know," Draco replied, sitting down next to Harry. "It might have been just what you needed."

They sat there, silent, until Draco said, "Harry, why don't you have a girlfriend? I know tons of people who would want to date you if they had the chance."

"Why? Because I'm famous? Or rich?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Besides, it never seems to work out..." He trailed off.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just don't have any luck. But I bet you're just being stalked by girls everywhere, huh?"

Draco laughed. "Why on earth would you think that? True, I am very sexy and am the perfect dream date, but actually, I'm single at the moment."

"Really?" Harry mused. "That's surprising."

"Not really. They're all just into it so they can tell everyone they've had sex with me, the most godly being ever." Draco made a face. "Most girls, I mean."

Harry rolled his eyes at that comment and nodded, and was stuck with the sudden thought of having Draco Malfoy naked in bed with him, panting and — He scowled, and shook his head. That was disgusting.

Draco was looking at him carefully. "Potter, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly, cheeks reddening.

"Yes you were," Draco purred, a light accusative tone slipping into his voice. He smirked. "You were thinking of having sex with me! Admit it, you naughty little Gryffindor!"

"No I wasn't..." Harry muttered, looking away.

"Harry, I'm ashamed of you, really," Draco laughed, teasing. "Don't you know it's not polite --- " He trailed off as an image of his own came to his mind. "Oh no, look what you've done. I'm entertaining fantasies of you while you're still here. This potion must be a really good one."

"If by good you mean horribly bad! If I was in my right mind, I wouldn't even be here! You're the one that brought up sex anyway, you pervert."

"Can we not argue for once? I hate you," Draco groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Why? What'd I do?"

"Because of you I desperately need a shower. A cold one."

Harry blushed again. All this blushing was certainly not doing him any good. Draco snuck a peek at the dark-haired boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Or..."

"Or what?"

Harry's eyes widened as Draco leaned over and placed his lips on the Gryffindor's. Feeling Draco's soft lips against his own made him cry out, but that just allowed Draco's tongue entrance to his mouth, exploring, kissing him passionately. After several excruciatingly pleasurable minutes, Draco permitted Harry some air. The feeling left on his lips was something he had never experienced before.

"Wow," Harry gasped. "I mean, _wow_. That was incredible. How do you get so good?"

"Practice," Draco grinned. "You know the saying. Practice makes perfect."

"You can say that again," Harry muttered, and the two started kissing again. Slowly, Draco's mouth moved from Harry's face to his neck, teasing the sensitive skin just below the Gryffindor's ear. Harry moaned, intertwining his hands in Draco's blonde locks.

Draco had managed to take off Harry's shirt, and was now trailing his hand up and down Harry's chest. Harry moaned again as he let Draco do his thing. Draco smiled, caressing him affectionately near his waist. He quickly undid Harry's belt with a hand and slid it into Harry's jeans. Harry almost choked, and seemed to come to his senses, because he sat up quickly, scooting away from Draco.

"I – you – uhh," he fumbled, looking for words to say. Draco sighed and sat back on his heels.

"I get it. You're one of those long relationship-type people," he said.

"Well, I certainly don't want to waste my first time on a useless relationship! Besides, didn't we agree just to be friends? You're taking that kind of far," Harry snapped, clumsily pulling his shirt back on. Draco looked slightly hurt, and Harry's face softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't — "

"No, it's alright. I get where you're coming from." He sighed and flopped back down on his pillow.

"Well, it's getting late. I suppose you want to go back up to your house?"

Harry sat there, thinking. Then, to the surprise of them both, he rolled over next to Malfoy. "Maybe I'll stay the night. As long as you don't try to molest me while I'm asleep."

Draco laughed. "What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"You don't want to know," Harry grinned, and snuggled up against his bonded partner. "'Night."

"...'Night."

TBC...

* * *

**Review by pressing that little button over in the corner... Anyway, sorry again to all of you who aren't fond out OOCness.heh. I just needed something to lead to the next chapters. I've actually got the next bit of plot mapped out. Celebration!**


	6. Kidnaping

**Disclaimer: I hate these things...See previous disclaimers.  
A/N: Well, let's see...I was so overjoyed when I saw all my reviews for the last chapter that I just had to slap together something and put it up. I was debating on whether to wait a bit, but what good would it be if it just sat rotting on my computer? lol. Major hugs to all you guys who've reviewed since the begining. I love you all! Anyway, I should stop rambling. As usual, tell me of anything that's not right or typoed and so forth. Because this was written at around 2 in the morning. Keep that in mind as you start to wonder, 'what the hell is wrong with her?'**

**Attachment  
****Chapter Six - Kidnaping**

Draco was woken up by a loud knock on his door the following morning. "Malfoy? Are you up yet?"

Draco groaned and sat up. Fumbling his way over to the portrait that led to the hallway, he opened it slightly and stuck his head out. "Nuh?"

A mildly irritated looking Severus Snape stood outside his room, arms crossed in annoyance. "It's noon. What are you still doing in bed?"

"Sleeping," Draco replied peevishly, stepping back to let his Potions master in. "What's up?"

"I needed to talk you about the night the Dark Mark appeared on Potter's arm," Severus told him, glancing around the room and catching sight of Harry still asleep on the Slytherin's bed. He raised an eyebrow. "Speak of the devil..."

Draco blushed uncharacteristically. "Yeah...we were talking and it was too late for him to go back to his room..."

Severus sighed and sat down at Draco's desk. "You know that too close of an association with Potter will heighten the chances that the Dark Lord will use him once again. We've gone over this."

"I know Professor... I'll just study my Occlumency harder, alright?"

"That may not be enough this time..." Severus muttered. "When you were called upon by the Dark Lord, did you go?"

Draco glanced at Harry, double checking if he was still asleep. "Yes... It was about my father."

"What happened?"

"My father failed to bring him something he needed, but Voldemort didn't tell me what. He's putting me as second in charge of operations here."

"What?" Severus stared unbelievingly. "You've got to be kidding me. We both know he trusts you about as far as he can throw you."

"Yeah, and that's what makes me worry..."

"Just stay on your guard. Also, I've been doing some research on Voldemort's most recent plans. And it looks extremely foreboding."

"Recent plans? I haven't heard anything about this."

"That's because he's deliberately not telling you. He seems to think you'll try and stop him from doing it."

Draco scoffed. "Does he really think I can?"

Severus merely continued explaining. "Voldemort plans to do a blood ritual, an ancient one that was outlawed ages ago. The Sanguis Mortum is considered extreme dark magic."

"What? I've never heard of that."

"Not many have. It involves three sacrifices: a mudblood, a pureblood, and a half-blood."

"So? Why does that concern us? Aside from the fact that it'll probably boost his power times ten or something if he does it," Draco asked.

"Because the Dark Lord is going to use three students from this school," Severus replied, lips tight in a grimace.

"What!" Draco exclaimed.

Whether it was Draco's outburst or just bad luck, Harry groaned over on the bed and sat up groggily. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered.

"You're in my room, Potter," Draco smirked, looking over at the dazed Gryffindor. "You spent the night, remember?" Draco laughed inwardly as he saw Harry blush awkwardly. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything unspeakable. Yet." He grinned again.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave now," Severus interrupted, standing up abruptly. Harry looked very startled to see the Potions teacher there. "We'll finish this conversation later, Mr. Malfoy." With a pointed glance of warning to the blonde, he nodded to them both and left the room.

"What's the big idea, huh? Saying things like that while Snape was in the room!" Harry snapped at Draco, who was innocently inspecting his fingernails.

"Big idea? I was just answering your question," he smiled eerily.

Harry shook his head and slid off the bed. "What's today?"

"The date?"

"No, the day."

"Sunday."

"Really? I would have sworn it was Monday... ah well. What was Snape here for?"

Draco avoided Harry's eyes. "It was nothing important. Just stuff about what Voldemort might have wanted to see me for," he replied.

Harry sighed, flopping back onto the cushiony pillows. "Hmmmm... So this is what it might have been like."

"What might have been like?"

"If I had accepted your offer in our first year. We could have avoided all those bad scenarios between us."

"What about Granger and Weasley? Do you really think you would be friends with them if you were friends with me?"

"I would hope so."

Draco snorted. "Highly doubtful. If you hadn't noticed, they aren't that fond of me."

"Maybe they just need to get to know you and all. This is honestly the last thing I was expecting to happen this year."

"Definitely...Do you want to go to the Great Hall? I'm getting awfully hungry," Draco asked.

"Alright," Harry nodded, groping for his glasses and putting them on. "Let's go.

oooOOooo

Draco stayed back a little as Harry went into the Great Hall, partially because he didn't want it to look weird with the two of them walking in at the same time, and also because he saw Professor Snape coming up from down the other corridor. "Professor!"

"Yes, Draco, what is it?" Severus asked him.

Draco glanced around, making sure the hall was really empty. "Do you know who the three students are going to be?" he whispered.

Severus looked pained for a second, but that moment passed as quickly as it appeared. "No, Draco. We don't. And that's why we're so worried."

"What about how they're going to do it?"

Severus frowned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Draco. But we'll keep you updated." He wouldn't meet Draco's gaze as he stepped quickly around him and entered the Great Hall.

Draco stared intently at the spot where he had been standing, as if it could give him all the answers. He had a feeling that Severus wasn't telling him everything.

oooOOooo

Harry was blissfully unaware of anything that occurred the rest of the day. Nothing really important did occur anyway. He followed Hermione and Ron around in a sort of occupied daze. Ginny sensed something had happened with Malfoy, and decided to be totally unhelpful by making kissy faces when Harry was near.

He went to sleep later that night without his usual fits of tossing and turning or lying awake staring at the ceiling, and dreamed of nothing.

He didn't know what woke him first, the echoes of _'Harry! It's — HARRY!'_ ringing through his head and then the pain in the back of his head, or Ron shaking him vigorously. Harry opened an eye and blinked at him groggily.

"What?"

Ron looked very ashen faced, his eyes wide. "Harry," he croaked. "S-someone's taken Hermione!"

TBC...

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger!I don't know whyI write them, I hate reading cliffhangers. sorry. Anyway, uh...so I made up a spell thingy. YAY! A plot that's totally different than what I had in mind in the begining! **


	7. I Want to Fight

**Disclaimer: Can't think of a witty disclaimer...leave a message at the sound of the beep. One OC made by me.**

**Short, boring chapter. Woo. But I'm trying to get these chappies up as soon as I can. My parents aren't fond of me spending more than five minutes on the internet (we have dial-up). So anyway, yadda yadda, please point out anything that's wrong, and thanks so much for the reviews! You guys make me so unbelievably happy. I did a little dance when I saw I hit 70. woohoo!**

**Attachment  
****Chapter Seven - I Want to Fight**

Harry was instantly awake. He sat up quickly, staring disbelievingly at Ron. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Hermione's gone," Ron managed to repeat in a sort of horrified whisper. "Parvati and Lavender were in the common room shouting just a few minutes ago. Parvati says she woke up because her stomach hurt, and she saw this big black figure crouched over Hermione's bed. She screamed and Lavender woke up and the person grabbed Hermione and — " He looked absolutely shocked. " — they just _disappeared_."

"But they couldn't have Apparated!" Harry said, putting on his glasses and trying to think logically. "Do you think the person might have used a portkey?"

"I don't know. McGonagall's downstairs, trying to calm everyone down and get them to go to bed," Ron said. "Reckon we should go to Dumbledore?"

"I don't know about you, but I am," Harry nodded, slipping his robes on over the pair of pants and t-shirt he had quickly thrown on. "We are going to get Hermione back if it's the last thing I do."

The two boys left the dormitory and snuck downstairs, where a good number of the house was standing around and asking each other what happened. They had almost made it to the portrait when Professor McGonagall spotted them.

"Potter! I know where you're going. Dumbledore wants to see you," she told him. "Weasley, you stay put."

Ron look infuriated at this, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder and told him not to worry. He slipped out of the common room and hurried down the darkened hallways to the headmaster's office.

oooOOooo

Harry was surprised to find the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office already open, but nevertheless walked up them and knocked tentatively on the door. Why would Dumbledore need to see him? Perhaps it had something to do with Voldemort. Only he would have done something so awful and dodgy.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice called out. Harry stepped in cautiously. Dumbledore was poring over a stack of papers at his desk with extreme intensity. He looked up when Harry shut the door behind him. "Ah, Harry..." He looked mournful, straightening the parchment into a neat pile. "I take it you already know that Miss Granger has gone missing?"

Harry nodded. "W-was she kidnaped by Voldemort?" he asked, voicing his thought.

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"What does he want her for?" Harry demanded quickly. He needed to get her back. She didn't need to get involved in this war, no matter how many people were already sucked into it.

Dumbledore sighed, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "Take a seat, Harry." He did so. "Voldemort plans to use a particularly lethal ancient spell, the Sanguis Mortum."

Harry's face remained clueless. "What's that?"

"It's a ritual that requires sacrifices. Pureblood, half-blood, and muggleborn."

"Sari — Hermione's going to be _sacrificed_!" Harry yelped.

Dumbledore's expression darkened. "Two others have been taken as well. A Ravenclaw 3rd year, a Miss Danielle Fudge, and — " He paused, clearing his throat. "A Slytherin 7th year." Harry's heart froze. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry almost forgot to breathe. Draco? No, no, it was impossible. He reached out automatically with his mind, calling _Draco? Where are you?_ He got no response. He couldn't even tell if Draco had heard him. A thought came to him. That must have been the voice in his head. Draco had been calling him for help. And he couldn't do anything...

"Why would they sacrifice Malfoy? He's, he's one of them!" Harry fumbled, remembering that Dumbledore didn't actually know Draco was a Death Eater. "Isn't he? His dad was."

"The Malfoys seem to have fallen out of favor with Voldemort lately," the headmaster sighed heavily. "I do not wish for any of my students to be sacrificed in any such way."

Harry sat there, deep in thought. "Wait, you said Fudge — "

"His niece. Not many know her mother is a muggle. Obviously Voldemort wants to make a statement. Miss Fudge to deal a blow to the Ministry, Miss Granger to harm this school and you, since you are so close, Mr. Malfoy to show what happens with Death Eaters he disapproves of..." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Why didn't he use me for the half-blood? It would have been like killing two birds with one stone."

Dumbledore looked troubled. "I'm not quite sure. Perhaps he wishes to just make you suffer and then kill you. Madmen like him aren't easily understandable."

Harry's hands clenched into fists. He hated Voldemort. Why couldn't he just die! It would be so much better. "We need to stop them! What are we sitting around here for?"

"The Order's already moving in. We really don't want this ritual to go down as much as you, Harry."

"Then why aren't I going with them?" Harry exclaimed, looking outraged.

"We are not sending you straight into Voldemort's grasp, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"But it's okay to let everyone else get killed for my sake!" Harry shouted. "I don't deserve any special treatment. I just want to save my friends! I'm of age. Why can't I go?"

"It's probably too late, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "By the time you get there...Best to let the other members of the Order handle it."

"No! I _demand_ that I get to go! Or something! I won't just sit around knowing that people are being killed because of me," Harry growled.

Dumbledore sighed again. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you didn't have so much spirit Harry." He slowly conjured up what looked like a small silver ball out of thin air. "This is a new sort of portkey. It'll send you straight to Hermione and the others. If you pick it up again, wish yourself back and it will take you back here." He paused once again, hesitating to hand the object to Harry. "Be careful, Harry. Remember, there will always be someone to watch your back in a desperate situation, even if you don't know it."

And Harry took the sphere, plunging himself deeper into the disorder and fighting.

TBC...

* * *

**I'm so proud of you guys who guessed Draco as the pureblood sacrifice! lol.I felt like being weird though, so I just threw in an OC to make it a bit and critizism much apprieciated.**

**:beep:**


	8. Ritual Killing

**Disclaimer: 6th book comes out Friday at midnight...Guess who didn't write it?**

**:yawns: I am so tired. My parents made me get up at noon today. ERG. Anyway...thanks for all the reviews, you guys all rock. Particularly insanemarionette, for making me laugh with that comment. Yeah, but I'm too lazy to change anything. I'm trying to finish up the last few chapters (it's almost over! Ican't believeit!)before I go on vacation sometime next week, so...I'm working on it. BTW, um...if there are any totally random comments inserted in this chapter, I'm dreadfully sorry. My brother decided to put little comments on every other sentece, and I'm not sure I got them all out...**

**Attachment  
****Chapter Eight - Ritual Killing**

Harry landed on his feet in a dark and dingy looking cell. Well, this new portkey certainly wasn't as painful as the old ones, he decided. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around the room. It was awfully shabby, with only a beat up looking chair, a tilted table, a single light hanging from the ceiling, and a bed in the corner with someone curled up on it.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed, poking the sleeping girl in the side. Her eyes flew open instantly, like she hadn't really been sleeping at all.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, then immediately put a hand over her mouth. "What are you doing her?" she asked through her fingers.

"I'm here to rescue you. I'm guessing you don't have your wand?"

Hermione shook her head bitterly.

"Alright then." He snuck over to the door, peering out through the slotted window. "Eh? They only have one guard."

"That's sort of insulting," Hermione frowned, as Harry pointed his wand at the lock and muttered,

"Alohomora." The door swung open creakily. The guard looked up, not quite sure what was happening, and was on the floor stunned before he even saw the door fully open.

"Good one, Harry!" Hermione whispered, patting his shoulder. "I think the others are in cells somewhere around here."

"Do you know what was going to happen to you?" Harry asked her quietly, tiptoeing to each door and looking through it in turn.

"Yes. We were going to be sacrificed for a curse. Voldemort gave us all the gritty details."

"You saw Voldemort?" Harry growled, turning to face her.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I hate him."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "But just hating him isn't going to do any good. We need to — Hey, there's someone in here. Do you know if that's Danielle Fudge?" He moved aside and let Hermione peer through.

"Danielle?" she called softly. The girl, quiet looking and her short hair in scuffed up pigtails, looked up from the patch of floor she had been staring at. She had a sort of blank expression on her face, and she didn't make any sort of noise to show she had recognized them. "Don't worry, we're here for you. One second."

Harry unlocked this cell door too. Hermione motioned for the Ravenclaw to be quiet and follow them. She obeyed silently.

_Harry?_ someone muttered in Harry's head. Harry whipped around, wand out, before realizing who it was.

_Draco! What cell are you in?_ he inquired.

_I think it's the one at the far end of the hall, _Draco replied. Harry moved to it quickly. _What are you doing here?_

_Saving your sorry ass,_ Harry said, opening the cell door. Draco was standing in the center, a cocky look on his face.

"Took your good old time," he teased.

Harry grinned. "Come on. We still need to get out of here." He and Draco crept out of the cell, running into Hermione and Danielle. Harry paused, making sure no one else was there. "You guys ready?" They all nodded. "I think we just need to all touch this," he told them, taking the silver orb out of his pocket. The other three each put a finger on it, concentrated, and they were gone in a flash of light.

oooOOooo

"Okay, this sure as hell isn't Hogwarts," Draco stated. "Unless Hogwarts has taken a sudden interest in the dark occult side of magic."

The four had appeared in a large, open antechamber. It was very dark, and unpleasant feeling, and definitely not in Hogwarts.

"My, what a spectacle you all look like," a particularly snakelike voice said to them from out of the darkness. Harry glanced at his friends in the faint candlelight. They did look awfully unimpressive, Draco, Hermione, and Danielle all in their nightclothes. He took a moment to absorb the fact that Draco had fallen asleep in only boxers and a tank top, but he shook his head angrily. Now was not the time for that. He glared at the darkness.

"Voldemort?" he shouted back.

Harry could almost feel Voldemort smirking at him through the darkness. "How clever," the voice replied. "Why don't we light up this dismal place?" There was a hushed rustle, and lamps all around the room were lit. A chandelier burst into flames above them, glowing eerily.

The sides of the hall were lined with Death Eaters, all in dark robes and masks, standing in rank soundlessly. The candles flickered, sending skittish shadows across the walls. In front of the Hogwarts students there was a risen sort of platform, lined with candles and gold. It looked horribly like an altar. Hermione shivered. The Ravenclaw's eyes were devoid of all emotion.

"Well well well. Brave little Potter thought it was wise to come rescue you all by himself," Voldemort chuckled, though there was no real warmth in the laugh. "How cute." He was silent for a moment. "But I'm afraid there was no point. It was only a matter of meddling with that charming little portkey you had from afar. We will proceed as planned. And you, Potter, get to pick who gets sacrificed first. There's no specific order in the books." He smiled coldly. "Pettigrew."

A short, hooded figure came up beside the evil lord. Harry's blood was boiling. After all these years, they still hadn't been able to kill the petty rat. He gritted his teeth. Pettigrew handed something long and shining to Voldemort. Harry, being the only one who had his wand, held it out threateningly.

"The thing I like about ancient rituals, Potter," Voldemort was saying, eyeing the sword in his hand appreciatively, "is that they're, well, so old-fashioned. No meddling with wands and powerful spells. Just good old swords and incantations. Anyone can read this rite. You just need the courage to."

"It's not courage, it's cowardice," Harry spat. "You don't have the balls to face us evenly."

"Potter, please don't do anything that would make him even _more_ mad," Draco hissed under his breath. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

Harry, meanwhile, was rapidly scanning the chamber for any sign of the Order. Shouldn't they have been there by now? Dumbledore hadn't honestly given him the only new portkey they had? His heart was racing aggravatedly. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Was that why there was such lax security around the cells?

"But, there is a time limit on this sort of spell, so if you wouldn't mind, Potter, picking who will be offered first?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"No one's going to die!" Harry growled, clenching his wand tighter. "If you or your Death Eaters come any closer — "

"Yes, yes, enough of your 'heroics'. I'll just pick myself. After I've taken a peek at your mind, of course," Voldemort grinned, eyes gleaming with irrationality.

Harry cringed as he felt Voldemort start to probe his mind, picking through the memories with hardly any difficulty. He tried to block him, to throw him out, but nothing seemed to be working. _Give it up, boy,_ his unforgiving voice sounded in his head. _Ah, what's this?_ Both Harry's and Draco's eyes widened as Voldemort found the connection between them, and smiled sinisterly.

"Perfect," he said, and motioned to the shrine with the sharpened sword. "Bring Malfoy to the sacrificial table. He'll do us the honor of commencing the ritual." Hermione's hands went up to her mouth and Danielle glared furiously at the surrounding crowd.

"No!" Harry shouted, whipping around to protect Draco, but the Slytherin was already trying to fight off the Death Eaters who had surround them so quickly with his fists. Two of the Death Eaters took Harry's wand and held him and the girls back as two more dragged Draco, screaming and kicking, up to the pulpit.

"Damn!" one of the Death Eaters swore suddenly, drawing his hand back from the cursing blonde. "He bloody bit me!" The other one snarled, like a angry dog, and croaked something under his breath. Draco went rigid as cords tied him forcefully to the dais. He continued cussing.

Harry laughed despite himself. It was a sort of uneasy, subdued laugh. There was nothing he could do. They were all going to die. Draco first, then the two girls, and once the ritual was complete, Voldemort would probably show off whatever new powers he got by killing Harry. No one was stopping him this time.

_What the hell is your problem, Potter! _Draco screamed in his head. _You better do something, because I do not want to become wizarding shish-kabob!_

_I, I can't do anything_, Harry replied hopelessly.

_Of course you can! Do you think Dumbledore would have let you come rescue us if you weren't up to it! He's not that senile just yet._

_For heaven's sake, get moving! _Draco yelped, seeing Voldemort move swiftly across the room and towards him and the altar. _Do you really want Voldemort to get all powerful? I don't think so._

Voldemort was now right in front of the altar, sword raised menacingly. He was chanting something that Harry couldn't quiet hear, but sounded old and dangerous nonetheless.

_DO SOMETHING! Kick the Death Eater holding you in the groin, grab your wand, and keep that sword away from me! Harry, I don't want to die, _Draco pleaded. _Honestly._

_I'm not doubting you,_ Harry grinned suddenly, and swung his leg backward with as much force as he could muster. The man let out a cry, releasing Harry and recoiling in pain. Harry skillfully ducked down and scooped up his wand and the Death Eater's, tossing the latter to Hermione, who jabbed her captive in the chest and stunned him, taking his wand as well.

Voldemort, sensing the turmoil, speeded up with his chanting. Harry made a run for the sacrificial table, meaning to just tackle Voldemort and pummel his face in. Hermione and Danielle followed, defending him as well as they could with the stolen wands. The Death Eaters that had been standing guard around the hall moved in swiftly.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as the hoards of Death Eaters closed in around them; spells were whizzing by inches from their heads. Harry didn't appear to have heard her. The tip of Voldemort's weapon was mere centimeters away from Draco's chest; Draco had his eyes clenched shut painfully. Without thinking, Harry hurled himself at Voldemort, pushing away the sword with his bare hand. The blade cut into it, but not much. Voldemort let out an outraged screech as he fell, turning and taking a swipe at Harry instead. The sword plunged into his arm, and Harry felt a shock sweep through his body. He heard Draco shout somewhere behind him as if he had been the one to get stabbed.

Pulling the blade out of his arm and pushing aside the thoughts of finishing Voldemort off now, Harry ignored the pain and abruptly turned on his heel. Right now he just needed to get them out of here. Hermione and Danielle had been backed against the altar table, and Danielle had successfully untied Draco's bonds while Hermione had repelled the attackers. But now they were completely surrounded, Voldemort getting back to his feet angrily.

Harry fumbled hastily around his person for the silver portkey, but it was nowhere to be found. For a few helpless seconds he stood still, dazed, until someone thrust the sphere right under his nose. He didn't register why, he just took it and grabbed the others, vanishing in a crackle of color.

TBC...

* * *

**I suck at actiony battle scenes. Heck, I suck at everything. Reviews go in little box that pops up when you click the button, please.**


	9. Remedy and Clarify

**Disclaimer: Erg... The disclaimer is the hardest part of a fic to write...**

**Oh my effing god, I am almost twitching. Okay. So I woke up around noon and played video games for an hour. Then I realized that it was Saturday and the 6th HP bookhad been out since midnightand almost had a heart attack. lol. So my dad comes home and pretends he didn't get the book for me, which we preordered, and I flipped out. But I got it eventually and have been yelling at anyone who's been interrupted my reading. That's my story of the day. Woo. I can't believe there's only one book left... I was hyperventilating all through the first 5 chapters. Thought I'd share my joy with you all by posting another chapter of this.**

**Attachment  
****Chapter Nine - Remedy and Clarify**

The four students landed in the middle of Dumbledore's office. Instantly, an array of people were on top of them.

"Oh my God, they're alright!"

"But, how did — "

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted — !"

"What the hell!"

"Quiet!"

There was silence.

Harry gazed dizzily around, putting a hand on his chest. Dumbledore was in front of him, his face a mask of worry. Ron was also there, Ginny clinging to his arm. They both looked sick. Moody, McGonagall and Remus Lupin, who had come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, were also present.

"The Order," Harry murmured, having regained some of his senses. "Why didn't they show up?"

"We received the wrong location through our informative," Moody growled, frowning furiously. "We'll have to deal with him. We're sorry, Harry."

"Harry, we were so worried!" Ginny squeaked, coming over to him. From the looks of it she had been biting her lower lip the whole time he was gone.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked, color coming back to his face now that he saw Harry and Hermione were both alright.

"I think they should get cleaned up first before we hear any explanations," Lupin pointed out.

Harry shook his head. "I don't need to see Madame Pomfrey," he said, having forgotten about the wound on his arm.

"Yes you do. You all should," Dumbledore said, fatherlike. "You can tell us what happened after."

The two girls left first, no major injuries seen, but both looking a little weakened. Hermione turned shakily towards the door, Ron taking her arm and whispering comfortingly to her. Danielle made to go after her, but paused, going back to Harry and saying,

"Thank you." She bowed her head and hurried after the Gryffindors.

"No problem," Harry muttered.

"You too, Potter, Malfoy," McGonagall said to them, motioning to the door. Harry looked like he was going to protest, but a little nudge from Draco got him moving. Harry looked over at the boy. He definitely looked a little worse for the wear, and he had his hand pressed against his chest where the sword had been poised.

When they got outside Dumbledore's office, Harry asked, "Did you get hurt?"

Draco gazed down at his chest, removing his hand slowly. It was stained red. Harry heard himself gasp.

"Why didn't you say something?" he exclaimed. A thought coming to him, he looked down at his own chest. "Hey...That's why my chest hurts. Anyway, you need to get to the nurse, come on."

Draco shook his head, keeping his steady pace. Harry walked slowly beside him. He was vaguely aware that Ginny had exited the office sometime after them, but he was ignoring her for now.

"What's wrong?" he asked the Slytherin softly.

"I-I almost died," Draco choked out. "I've never really come close before, but just now, it was almost irrefutable. It scared me."

Harry looked pitifully over at him. He himself had faced death since his first year. Just because Draco was a Death Eater's son didn't mean that he had too.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, rubbing the spot on his arm where he knew the Dark Mark was. "If I could have fended off Voldemort from my mind — "

"He would have just killed us all anyway," Draco finished for him. "It's not your fault." He coughed, putting a hand back up to his chest.

"You shouldn't be walking with a wound like that in your chest!" Harry frowned.

"It's fine, it hardly scraped anything," Draco tried to tell him, but Harry would have none of that.

"Here," he said, putting Draco's arm over his own shoulders and supporting him. "At least until we get to the hospital wing."

"Alright," Draco sighed, letting his head hang forward and smiling for the first time all night.

oooOOooo

When they got to the infirmary, Hermione and Danielle had already been patched up, and they were sitting on the beds talking in low voices to Ron. Hermione looked up when Harry entered.

"Harry! Oh, Madame Pomfrey, Harry and Malfoy are hurt too!" she said.

Harry hardly had time to think as the ever diligent nurse came over, 'tsk'ing under her breath and helping the two of them to separate beds to get treated. Ginny stood beside Harry's bed.

"Are you alright?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, Ginny. Just's my arm. I've had worse," Harry grinned back.

"No, I mean...oh, never mind. I'm glad you and Hermione are okay."

"Thanks."

Ginny glanced around innocently, making sure no one was paying attention before sidling over to Harry and whispering, "So, are you going to make a move on Draco?"

Harry nearly fell out of the bed. "What!" he said sharply back.

Ginny shrugged. "I just figured...you two were acting so protective of each other in the hallway. Don't deny it!" She giggled.

"Hmph. Just so you know, _Draco_ made the first move on _me_," Harry glowered.

_Are we talking to Ginny about me again?_ Draco said cheerily in the Gryffindor's head. _Soon she'll probably know more about us than we do._

_Aren't you supposed to be in great pain or something? _Harry asked pointedly.

_Madame Pomfrey fixed me all up. Just a bit tired. But you should feel that,_ Draco quipped. His tone then softened. _You alright?_

_Yeah, _Harry replied. _Are you going to tell Dumbledore that you're a Death Eater?_

_Probably not. What about the mark on your arm?_

_...Best leave that a secret for now. _Harry had a suddenly distressing thought. _Do you think Voldemort found out about it?_

_I hope not,_ Draco sighed.

Ginny poked Harry in the head. "Darn you, he's on the other side of the room! Talk out loud, it's creepy."

Harry laughed, the first real laugh he had all night. "Sorry, Gins."

"Don't call me Gins, it makes me sound like a liquor."

"Sorry."

Ginny smiled. "That's alright."

The smile faded as Dumbledore, followed by the rest of the Order that was there, entered the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Miss Fudge, I take it that you are all feeling somewhat better?"

They all nodded.

"Good, good. Then, I hope it's not troublesome for you to recall what has happened tonight?"

They shook their heads. Hermione, Draco, and Danielle had all been kidnaped in the same way; someone grabbed them and somehow managed to use some form of Disapparation. They had been thrown into separate cells and Voldemort had informed them about the sacrifice and how they were going to die. Harry then told how he had appeared, busted them out of their cells, got taken somewhere else by the silver portkey, and had to fend off Voldemort and a bunch of Death Eaters before coming back here.

When they finished, the Order was silent. Finally, Dumbledore said,

"I see. They have found a new way of transportation that Hogwarts does not seem equipped to stop. And they found a way to meddle with our new portkey. I'm afraid we need some catching up to do." He looked down at the students.

"I'm terribly sorry you four got dragged into this mess," he said. "But I am extremely glad that you got out. If that is all, then I think we should leave you to get some rest. It's still quite early in the morning. Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, you may stay a little longer with your friends, but please try to go back to your houses sometime this morning."

With that, he left. The rest of the Order trailed out as well, after making sure the kids were okay and muttering their thanks and apologies. Danielle rolled onto her side and fell asleep. Pretty soon the ward was quiet.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Hey 'Mione. Who handed me the portkey at the very end? I remember having lost it, and someone just shoved it in my face."

"That was Professor Snape, Harry," Hermione told him quietly. "Weren't you paying attention?"

Harry was almost stunned for a second before remembering that Snape worked as a double agent. "No, guess I wasn't..."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you went when you did, Harry," Ron said appreciatively. "If not, these three might be dead...Though, I wouldn't really care if they had killed Malfoy."

"That's real nice Weasley, thanks," Draco rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I'll be sure to invite you to my funeral if I ever do die."

"Everyone's gonna die eventually, Malfoy," Ginny told him, as if this was the most logical thing in the world. Which, if you think about it, is.

Draco looked flustered for a moment. "I know that, Weasley. I meant a death that was sooner than expected."

Ginny giggled and Harry said to Draco mentally, _Just remember not to die sooner than expected while we're still connected... Better yet, not at all._

_Aw, I didn't know you cared,_ Draco responded.

_Of course I do. You know, when Voldemort said that you going to be the first to be sacrificed, I felt...horrible. There is no word to describe it. It felt like the life had been drained from me. But I know I didn't want you to die._

_That's because you'd die too,_ Draco replied sensibly, but Harry looked over and saw that Draco's face had become red. Hermione noticed this too, and glanced between Draco and Harry questioningly.

_Leave me alone, Potter,_ Draco muttered miserably, and flopped back on his bed and pulled the covers up til they reach his nose. _Good night._

_Good night_.

Soon, Ron got up to leave, as Hermione had decided to get some rest as well, and took Ginny by the arm, telling her she could visit tomorrow.

Before she was dragged away, Ginny hissed at Harry, "If you do anything with Draco, tell me!"

"Shut up, Ginny!"

TBC...

* * *

**Wee...boring chapter, yes.My explanations leave something to be desired, ha.Yay. Hugs to all you who actually look forward to the junk I write. Now I'm going to go read more of the Half Blood Prince...lalala.**


	10. Stay With Me

**Dislcaimer: Please know by now that I don't own anything...**

**Well...finished the 6th HP book sometime after posting the last chapter. Yay. I'm so obessed with Harry Potter it's scary. My friend was laughing about how I can get so excited about things like that.**

**Attachment  
****Chapter Ten - Stay With Me**

Harry woke up the next morning to find Hermione and Ron making out on the bed next to him

It was an interesting way to start the day.

He coughed. Ron and Hermione looked up, startled. "Oh, hey Harry!" Ron mumbled, face red and smiling cheerily. "Good morning."

Harry laugh softly, grinning. "So when were you going to tell me you two were together?" he asked jokingly.

"Well, I would have thought it was obvious," Hermione smiled; she had changed out of her nightclothes and into school robes.

"So I take it you're okay?" Harry continued, looking at Hermione.

"Yep," she nodded. "We were just going to go down to lunch. You've been sleeping for a while. Can't blame you. I just woke up myself."

"That Danielle girl woke up at nine. Can you believe her? You'd think she'd need more sleep," Ron commented. "And Malfoy's still sleeping. You coming down to lunch?"

"Naw, maybe later. I'm going to rest a little longer," Harry replied. "Who knows what'd happen if I went down to the Great Hall. There are probably two hundred different versions of what happened last night floating around."

"See you later then," Hermione said. "Hope you're feeling alright."

"Thanks," Harry told them, and they were gone. The ward was empty once again.

Harry stretched, yawning. He had fallen asleep in the robes he had been wearing yesterday, and noticed that they had wrinkled almost to the point where they couldn't be saved. He put his glasses on, glancing over at Draco's bed. He was still fast asleep, hair falling over his face in a mess of blonde. Harry went over and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Hey," he whispered quietly, as if to himself. "I know you're not listening to me, probably wouldn't care anyway." He paused, watching the Slytherin sleep. "But...I've felt closer to you these past few days than I thought I ever would in years. When you didn't answer me last night, when I had learned you weren't in the school anymore, I panicked. Stupid of me, really. When I thought that Voldemort had Sirius, I felt hate. When I knew he had Hermione, I felt angry. But when I learned that _you_ were taken, my heart — not to sound cliched, but I always end up like that anyway — froze. Died. Did something that did not involve moving. But it hurt. A lot. It's something I'd never felt before. And so..."

"And so what?" Draco prompted, voice muffled by the sheet pulled up to his nose. Harry jumped off the bed, startled.

"Y-you're _awake_?" he gasped, face draining of color. "You sneaky little ferret, I — "

Draco snickered, sitting up. "I was going to say something when you came over, but you just started talking." He smiled innocently. "So, what were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything," Harry muttered.

When Harry refused to open his mouth again, Draco sighed. "Alright, alright, I give in. Don't say anything. Be that way." There was silence in the room as Draco's stomach growled ominously. "Mmm...I'm afraid I've missed a meal somewhere. What time is it?"

"Lunch time," Harry answered, nodding to the clock.

"To the Great Hall, then," Draco decided, standing up. "I'm feeling okay," he added, seeing the look on Harry's face. "Madame Pomfrey wasn't just picked up off the street to work here; she's a good Healer." He peered down at himself. "But...I don't think it's a good idea to go down there in my boxers..." he mused.

"You can where my robes. I'm wearing muggle clothes underneath," Harry offered, taking it off.

Draco took the robes thoughtfully. "A Slytherin wearing a Gryffindor's robes. How peculiar indeed." He grinned.

"I reckon you'll be alright. I mean, you just escaped from Voldemort's sacrificial ritual. A crowd of school students can't be that dangerous."

"Oh, you'd be surprised..."

oooOOooo

Harry was nearly mobbed when he sat down at the Gryffindor table. News, of course, travels faster than light at Hogwarts. Particularly incorrect news.

"What happened Harry?"

"Were there dead chickens and voodoo and stuff?"

"I heard you stabbed Voldemort!"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Harry groaned. Perhaps Draco had been right... fending off Voldemort was easier than dealing with the kids at his school.

_Having problems?_

_Unfortunately. Everyone seems to think I just did something horribly heroic._

_You did just do something horribly heroic. You saved my sexy ass, right?_

_Har har. Real witty, Malfoy._

_I'm only here to please, Potter._

Harry grinned at the empty air in front of him. To his friends he said, "I'm alright, okay? All I did was find some people and transport them back here. Nothing major."

Someone whispered into his ear, "_And_ someone seduced a Slytherin Sex God..."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, turning to his right. "What are you talking about?"

"Mmm, he's wearing your school robes, isn't he?" Ginny nodded towards the Slytherin table. "That's a sure sign, you know?"

"Look, Gins, _I've_ told you. Nothing is going on between — "

" Potter."

Harry looked up so fast his neck cracked. Professor Snape and Draco were standing behind him, Snape looking impatient and Draco a blank mask.

"Huh?" Harry gaped stupidly.

"Please come with me, Potter," Snape requested, though Harry knew he had little choice. He got up clumsily, not even having touched any food, and followed the two out of the Great Hall.

The outer hall was empty, the only occasional movements were in the paintings. There was a moment of silence, then,

"I've found an antidote for the bonding potion," Snape announced.

It came as a surprising shock. "What? But you said it would take a while to figure out!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, well, that book Mr. Malfoy found was a exceptional help. The antidote can be made in two days time."

Harry bit his lip, looking over at Draco. Did he really want to be split apart from him? After getting to know him so well?

_That's exactly what I'm thinking..._ Draco muttered in his head. _Do you think this potion has been affecting our feelings?_

Harry considered this. _In a way, I think it has,_ he said. _But more in the sense that it gave us a chance. We did the rest._

_Do you really want to be separated?_

_...It's for the good of everyone. What if what happened last night happened again? You or me'd be in trouble_.

_You'll have to study Occlumency harder, Potter. _Draco smirked.

Harry glanced over at Snape again. He was looking fairly agitated. That made him feel happier for the moment.

_Eh, what good would it do? I think I get worse the more I practice._

_As with everything else you do?_

_Ow, harsh. But, back on topic. Would it be all that bad to stay connected? _

There was a pause in both the mental and physical talking. Harry recalled everything that had happened since he came back to Hogwarts. True, all of it hadn't been the greatest week of his life, and it was definitely one of the more confusing, but all in all, it hadn't been that bad. Quite the contrary.

_I think we can stick with it a little while longer_, Harry declared. _Who knows, it might come in handy._

_Yeah..._ Draco smiled slightly, taking Harry's hand in his own. Then he turned to Snape and said,

"Actually, Professor, we'd prefer it if we could stay like this a while longer."

Snape groaned, and rubbed his forehead wearily. "You know you both will be in more danger because of this."

"Yeah," they answered at the same time.

"And you'll both have to work on your Occlumency, something I know Potter is not physically capable of?"

"Yeah."

"And rumors could – no, wait, this is Hogwarts – _will_ be circulating if you go around holding hands?"

"Yeah."

Snape sighed, and gave up. If there were some people you couldn't argue with, it was teenagers. "Suit yourself. We can't force the antidote on you, or I'd have done something about your annoying habit of not doing what you're told, Potter. I'll be informing the Headmaster, of course. We may have to sort some things out, you know."

"Of course, Professor," Harry grinned elatedly. "You go inform the Headmaster. Yeah."

Snape shook his head and spun around, heading up the hallway and out of sight.

"That worked out alright now, didn't it?" Draco smirked, not letting go of Harry's hand. "I've still got you all to myself."

"Does this mean we're dating?" Harry smirked back.

"Oh, I'll have to see about that. Check my busy schedule and all."

"Schedule of what, manicures?"

"That hurt, Harry. Deeply and terribly hurt. I'm appalled."

"Sorry then."

"I had a manicure two weeks ago."

Harry stared at him.

"I'm joking, geez! Take the stick out, would you?"

"You know, there are a number of things I could say about that comment, but I'll let it slide for the moment."

"And there are a number of things I could say about _that_ comment, but, you know. I'm a gentleman."

Harry snorted. "If you say so," he snickered.

Draco's face formed a look of mock insult. "Of course I'm a gentlemen! It'd be rude not to think so."

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning. "Well, you've got another thing coming if you think — "

He barely had time to register that the other boy had moved; in one deft motion Draco had a hand firmly around his waist and another on his shoulders, and dipping him low, placed a short kiss on the Gryffindor's lips. Sweet and simple. It was all Harry needed.

He stood back up and released Harry. "Not gentlemanly enough for you?"

"Oh, it was alright." Harry was beaming.

A voice rang from the doorway to the Great Hall. "Ha! I _knew_ you two were — "

"GINNY!"

_**end.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG. I have finally finished my _first_ ever multi-chapter fic. I'm almost twitching, I'm so proud. This story started as a 'where the hell is this going?' fic and look where it ended up. Not at ALL how I originally intended. **

**My brother feels bad for Snape. He works his butt off the whole fic and it's all for nothing! Haha. And I quote, "BODAGGOTS! Why did you make me work my arse off for nothing?"**

**I'm thinking of a sequel. I have a sort of general idea for it, but no specific plot or anything, so don't hold your breath. I promise I'll work on it. I really need to try and continue some other stuff I have on here. If you want, you can go read my other stuff. Motivate me. You guys are the best for stuff like that. Thanks so much to all of you who have read this from the beginning. It means a lot to me.Luv ya all.**


End file.
